falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dynamite (Fallout: New Vegas)
(Unplayable) }} Dynamite is a thrown explosive, consisting of an absorbent material soaked in nitroglycerin. It appears as a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Strictly speaking, dynamite is nitroglycerin-soaked charcoal, pressed into sticks. A dynamite package is a collection of a few sticks, taped together, and wired in parallel to a simple timer. This timer can be set for as little as ten seconds of delay, or up to a few minutes. Dynamite is especially helpful for clearing cave-ins, and can blow most doors apart. Characteristics A single stick of TNT, this ancient mining and demolition tool is an effective starter weapon for Explosives-based characters. It comes with a three second fuse and is tossed in an arc when lit. With only 1 Strength required, it can be easily used by any character as a backup throwing weapon to use for reaching enemies around corners. It has a good blast radius, at 11.7 yards (10.70 meters).750 unit radius, 128 units = 2 yards Interestingly, it is marked as inert and bears a pair of Stars and Stripes printed on the waxed paper, each bearing 50 stars. Whether it's a misprint or an indication of the age of the sticks remains to be seen. Variants * Long-fuse dynamite: a standard stick of dynamite with a longer wait time. * No-drop dynamite: A variant found within the files of the game. The only difference to standard dynamite is that it cannot be dropped. Locations * For the quest Ghost Town Gunfight, Easy Pete can be convinced to hand some dynamite over to the player character if they can prove they can handle the sticks without killing everyone. This requires a skill of 25 in Explosives. * Dynamite can be obtained by killing Powder Gangers, such as the ones outside of the player's starting area or by storming their base at the NCR Correctional Facility. * Dynamite can be obtained every 3 days from Eddie of the Powder Gangers if one is liked enough by them. * Some convicts carry dynamite, although they aren't a very reliable source. * Decanus Severus will give the Courier dynamite for 3 NCR dog tags if asked by Aurelius of Phoenix. * 17 can be found in the Coyote Mines. * 12 sticks are located inside the Searchlight North gold mine. * Six inside the mess hall & munitions storage at Nellis Air Force Base. * Three at Powder Ganger camp west. * Two at Powder Ganger camp south. Notes * A Zippo style lighter is used to light the dynamite, though the lighter will never be seen in one's inventory nor is there any place to get one. * Dynamite can be enhanced by the following perks: Heave, Ho!, Demolition Expert, Cowboy, Hit the Deck and Splash Damage. * Dynamite is a crafting component of powder charges and time bombs. Bugs * Somewhere along the way you may pick up a dynamite stick with 0 durability. This will always be the very last stick of dynamite you use in your stack. If you attempt to use this last stick, the game will crash. Placing the dynamite in a storage container and re-looting it fixes the problem. * If you get knocked down when holding dynamite, the dynamite may fly away. When you then return to first-person view, the dynamite model may have disappeared from your hand (still looks like you are holding invisible dynamite), you can still throw that dynamite and the next one you'll pick up will be visible. * Damage is not increased by Demolitions Expert perk. Confirmed for the Long-Fuse variant. Appears to be the case for all dynamite-based weapons (i.e. powder charge, etc.), though this has not been thoroughly tested. (Fixed with Patch 1.4) * When igniting the dynamite, the screen will suddenly move upwards by a small amount jerkily and offset your aim. This however does not affect the trajectory of your current throw and may cause some confusion as to where your dynamite is going to land, a fix is unknown at this time. * If there are 2 enemies engaging the Courier in combat, selecting 1 of the 2 targets in V.A.T.S with the dynamite equipped, the unselected enemy(s) will move normally and as if not in V.A.T.S, even though the throwing animation and target is in slow-motion. * If you throw five or more dynamite very quickly, it will crash the game. Sounds Gallery Giant ant fnv.jpg|A stick of dynamite being used on a giant ant Long-fuse dynamite.png|Long-fuse dynamite LighterNif.png|Angel pin-up girl on the zippo used to light dynamite Category:Fallout: New Vegas Explosives skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas thrown explosives Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components ru:Динамит (Fallout: New Vegas) de:Dynamit (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Динаміт (Fallout: New Vegas)